The objective of the Toxicology Training Program at the University of Rochester is to provide quality per- and postdoctoral training in toxicology. The training is highly interdisciplinary. Many of the twenty-eight participating faculty participating are associated with the University's NIEHS-funded Environmental Health Sciences Center. The program faculty hold primary appointments in the Departments of Biochemistry & Biophysics, Biology, Environmental Medicine, Microbiology & Immunology, Medicine, Neurobiology & Anatomy, Obstetrics & Gynecology, Pathology, Pediatrics, Pharmacology & Physiology, and Radiation Oncology, Medicine, Neurobiology & Oncology. There are six major training areas: Cellular & Molecular Toxicology, Carcinogenesis, Immunotoxicology, Neurotoxicology, Pulmonary Toxicology, and Reproductive & Developmental Toxicology. Trainees are selected on the basis of undergraduate records, letters of recommendation, standardized test scores, and personal interviews. Most of these individuals have undergraduate or Master's degrees in Chemistry, Biochemistry, Biology, Toxicology or related Biological Sciences. Funds are requested to provide sixty months of support for each of eighteen predoctoral trainees. The major emphasis of the program is on research. This emphasis and the rich research environment provides students the training needed so that they can successfully carry out independent, but interactive, research programs. Didactic courses and seminars complement the research to prepare students for the variety of career opportunities available in toxicology. Funding is requested to provide support for twenty-four months for each of four postdoctoral trainees per year. Performance of research encompassing the practices and principles of toxicology is the primary activity of postdoctoral fellows. They also participate in the toxicology core course presented to all predoctoral trainees as well as in seminars. Traditionally, most of these trainees have Ph.D. degrees. However, an M.D. with specific interests in basic research in Occupational/Environmental Medicine will occasionally be supported. Funds are also requested for three medical students per year for three months during the summer in disciplines related to Environmental and Occupational Medicine. The Toxicology Training Program is administered by the Program director in conjunction with the administrative structure of the University's Environmental Health Sciences Center and the Department of Environmental Medicine.